


Un trio Inesperado

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Party, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: Una noche de fiesta en la torre Vengadores que se sale un "poquito" de control, El capitán no puede apartar la vista de su novio Barnes besando a Peter y como solo quiere unirse a ellos.Entra y ve que pasa.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	1. Coqueteo

Steve estaba junto a la barra sin poder quitar su mirada de Queens, viendo cómo se encontraba bailando junto a su mejor amigo, la manera en que se movían contra el cuerpo del otro, literalmente parecía que se refregaban uno contra el otro, el ver como el menor movía sus caderas, esos movimientos eran realmente impresionantes, la curva que hacia su columna, la manera en la que su amigo pasaba las manos por el cuerpo del menor, se notaba que estaban concentrados solo en ellos y en divertirse, en ocasiones se podían escuchar risas sin ningún motivo que soltaban ambos, la forma en que se hablaban tan cerca de la cara del otro, el cómo su amigo buscaba más cercanía y le susurraba en el oído a Peter, había que decirlo, no estaban teniendo un comportamiento para nada apropiado, pero parecía que nadie más se daba cuenta de eso, todos los vengadores se encontraban celebrando una fiesta con algunos invitados, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, en una esquina podía ver como Thor no dejaba de acosar a Bruce, de abrazarlo o toquetearlo y como el más bajo solo se sonrojaba, en otro lado veía a T’Chala coqueteando con el agente Ross y a un Dr. Stange muy celoso, no pudo evitar reír por eso, siempre ambos se encontraban peleando por la atención del agente quien solo se dejaba querer por ambos, por otro lado veía a Wanda sentada en las piernas de Vision susurrando, riendo y dándose besos ocasionales, en otro lado de la barra se encontraban Clint, Nat, Quill, Sam y Scott discutiendo quien sabe que, se notaban que estaban bien pasados de copas, pero la verdad, no le interesaba, en ese momento solo tenía ojos para Peter y Bucky quien en ese preciso momento se encontraba dándole vodka al más joven, el cual se lo tomaba sin problemas, podía ver esa mirada oscura en su amigo, que no avecinaba nada bueno, por un momento no sabía si realmente era Bucky o Winter como le gustaba decir.

De un momento a otro Bucky comenzó a mover a Peter hacia su cuerpo al ritmo de Full moon, Dirty Hearts de una manera muy sugerente, podía ver que en un comienzo se notaba la incomodidad en el chico pero a los segundo se recuperó y comenzó a bailar nuevamente con el soldado, se podía notar que era lo que el mayor buscaba y parece que Peter ya se estaba dando cuenta.

Bucky comenzó a dejar besos por el cuello de Peter, quien se sonrojó y se dejó hacer moviendo un poco su cuello para que el moreno tuviera mejor acceso a su blanquecino cuello, el menor metió sus manos bajo la camisa de su amigo, pudo ver esa mirada oscura que no auguraba nada bueno para el chico…bueno, ese depende del lado que se vea, hasta el trago saliva con esa mirada que conocía bastante bien, eso ya tenía más que claro en que terminaría.

De un momento a otro Bucky tomó la cara del castaño besándolo de manera para nada inocente, se tuvo que remover en su asiento por lo erótico que se veía eso, vio como la mano de metal de su amigo se dirigió al trasero del castaño y le dio un apretón, una parte de él se emocionó queriendo unirse a lo que pasaba frente a él.

Luego del beso Bucky lamió los labios del menor que soltó un gemido, le dijo algo al oído al castaño logrando que se sonrojara más de lo que lo había hecho durante toda la noche, volvió a besar al menor quien tenía los ojos cerrados recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen y espalda del soldado, miraba como el chico comenzaba a tomar confianza en su manera de tocar a su amigo, dio otro sorbo a su cerveza sin apartar la vista del show que estaban dando, podía sentir como poco a poco sus pantalones se apretaban más en su entrepierna, comenzó a sentirse observado, busco de quien provenía esa mirada entre los que se encontraban en la sala hasta que su mirada cayó en Bucky quien en ese momento se encontraba observándolo de manera muy intensa sin dejar de besar al menor afirmando su rostro con una mano y con la otra metiéndose bajo su pantalón en ese trasero tan respingado del chico, tuvo que tragar saliva viendo eso, Bucky se apartó del beso y le sonrió ladinamente y luego lamió toda la extensión del cuello del menor sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora todo en él quería unirse a lo que tenía frente a él, eso era una clara invitación, conocía de sobra a su amigo para saber eso.

Bucky tomó a Peter pegándolo a su cuerpo diciéndole algo que tensó el cuerpo del menor por unos segundos para luego girar su rostro en dirección en donde se encontraba él, se quedaron congelados al mirarse mutuamente, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, Peter se encontraba sonrojado con sus labios rojos, mientras que él se encontraba duro como una roca con una erección muy notable con una cerveza en la mano, Peter lo recorrió con la mirada y se mordió un poco el labio antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos, eso fue caliente, se tuvo que acomodar su miembro por sobre los pantalones por el tirón que sintió, el chico aparto la mirada sonrojado, pero Bucky lo tomó y lo volvió a besar diciendo algo contra sus labios, el castaño asintió algo tímido, el soldado tomó al menor de la mano y se lo llevo hacia el balcón en donde se encontraba solo y oscuro, el soldado se dio la vuelta mirando a Steve indicándole que se acercara, el rubio no sabía qué hacer, miro a todos lados, cada uno se encontraba en su mundo, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, volvió su vista a Bucky quien le sonría indicándole que se acercara, Peter se dio la vuelta viendo hacia donde miraba Bucky, Steve miro intercaladamente entre Peter y Bucky, el menor se sonrojo al verlo y pudo ver como inclinaba su cabeza haciendo un leve asentimiento hacia el balcón, no necesito de más, se levantó de su silla caminando hacia donde se encontraban los castaños, los cuales se comenzaron a mover lentamente hacia el balcón adentrándose en él, el rubio no esperó más y los siguió, cuando pasó al balcón los vio en una esquina junto a una puerta besándose, Peter se encontraba contra la puerta con Bucky presionando su cuerpo besándose de forma desesperada y hambrienta por más, sus manos se movían por el cuerpo del contrario, no sabía qué hacer, se acercó un poco y se quedó mirándolos, el moreno se separó del castaño y estiro su mano hacia él, el rubio se acercó hasta sentir como el soldado tomaba su mano y tiraba de él quedando frente a Peter, quien le miró sonrojado con la respiración un poco alterada, Bucky se posiciono detrás de él.

-¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto Stevie?, porque a mí me gustó mucho como nos observabas y creo que a Peter también, ¿no es así bombón?- Le dijo el moreno susurrando en su oído pegando su pecho a su espalda empujándolo levemente dejándolo más cerca de Peter quien jadeo ante lo dicho por el moreno.

-Sí- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron atentamente, escucharon la leve risa del moreno quien empujo más a Steve hasta que chocara contra el castaño, Bucky paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Steve y Peter, quienes jadearon al mismo tiempo, Bucky comenzó a besar el hombro de Steve y parte de su cuello, no llegaba más arriba sin tener que pararse en la punta de sus pies.

Peter acerco su boca a Steve sin apartar la mirada, el rubio termino de acortar la distancia y se dieron un suave beso, el castaño llevo sus manos al pecho del rubio tocando con timidez, el rubio llevo sus manos a la espalda del menor acercándolo más a su cuerpo, comenzando un beso más apasionado, el moreno se movió de la espalda del rubio y se puso detrás de Peter abriendo la puerta que conducía a un pasillo, tironeo un poco de Peter haciendo que se soltara de Steve, los miro a ambos y les sonrió.

-Vamos- tomo a Peter por la mano- miro a Steve para que se acercara más a ellos –llevemos la fiesta a un lugar más discreto, no quiero que nadie escuche como los hago gritar- Peter y Steve jadearon por lo dicho sonrojándose hasta las orejas, Bucky pudo sentir su pecho hincharse de orgullo por poner así a ambos con solo unas palabras, ya quería ver como se pondrían cuando comenzara a usar su boca de otra forma.

Los guio por el pasillo deteniéndose en ocasiones para besar a alguno de los dos, se encontraban riendo y eufóricos por lo que sabían que vendría a continuación, se tironeaban contra los muros para besarse, lamerse o morderse, el pasillo se llenaba de sus gemidos y risas, Bucky los condujo hasta una habitación en donde los empujo para que entraran, cuando ya estaban los tres dentro, el moreno cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para observarlos, se produjo un silencio total por unos segundos, el silencio no era incomodo, se sentía la urgencia, la necesidad y el deseo recorrer cada rincón del lugar, el moreno se quitó la camisa que traía puesta lanzándosela a Peter quien la atrapo en el acto, luego comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón ante la atenta mirada de los presentes quienes no apartaban la vista de sus manos, el moreno sonreía con arrogancia sin dejar de mirarlos, los tres se encontraban con erecciones notables, sabía que disfrutaría mucho, cuando termino de desabrochar sus pantalones se los bajo en un segundo y se los quito sin ceremonias tirándolo con su pie lejos de él, ambos hombres sintieron como dejaban de respirar al ver el grandioso cuerpo del moreno.

-Se van a quedar o se van a ir…o… - Dijo Bucky quedando desnudo frente a ellos extendiendo sus manos invitándolos a acercarse y a apreciar su cuerpo - se van a venir y se quedan.


	2. Preliminares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Steve aceptan la oferta de bucky sin pensarlo.

-Se van a quedar o se van a ir…o… - Dijo Bucky quedando desnudo frente a ellos extendiendo sus manos invitándolos a acercarse y a apreciar su cuerpo - se van a venir y se quedan.

A Peter y Steve les basto una mirada para saber lo que querían, al mismo tiempo avanzaron hacia el moreno, quien los esperaba con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa arrogante al saberse ganador, cuando los chicos estaban a un palmo del cuerpo del moreno se detuvieron para poder admirar el cuerpo del soldado, James ansioso tomo la mano de Peter y la llevo directo a su miembro haciendo al chico jadear de la impresión y la sorpresa sin apartar la mirada del miembro del moreno que se había sacudido ante el toque de la mano cálida del menor, llevo sus manos a las erecciones que se le marcaban a los presentes frente a él apretándolas levemente, escuchando los jadeos excitados de ambos.

-Esta noche serán todo mío, me los voy a comer a ambos – se acercó a la boca de Steve besándolo delicadamente haciendo que el rubio abriera la boca por mas, el beso que empezó suave se volvió apasionado, sin dejar de atender los cuerpos de ambos, hábilmente comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, cuando se terminó el beso por la falta de oxígeno, se acercó a Peter y le devoro con un beso igual de apasionado que a Steve haciéndolo soltar gemidos de placer, al terminar el beso paso su lengua por toda la extensión del cuello del chico haciéndolo gemir más fuerte, James se apartó un poco de ambos para poder apreciar la obra de arte que tenía frente a él. Peter se encontraba jadeando con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su miembro se encontraba muy erecto mojando su bóxer blanco haciendo que se trasluciera un poco, Steve no estaba mejor, su erección palpitaba en su mano, su respiración se había vuelto errática y las venas en su cuello se comenzaban a marcar, les sonrió a ambos y se acercó a Peter empujándolo suavemente contra el cuerpo de Steve dejando al chico al medio de ambos soldados.

-hoy vas a ser nuestro Peter, ¿quieres ser de nosotros?, ¿quieres que te marquemos de nuestra propiedad?, ¿quieres que te hagamos gritar de placer?- le susurraba james en el cuello a Peter, quien se encontraba temblando de excitación entre ambos hombres, Steve pudo ver la mirada de James y lo que este le decía sin usar palabras, llevo sus manos a los pantalones del chico bajándolos lentamente, dándole tiempo al chico a arrepentirse, mientras Bucky quitaba la camisa al chico mientras besaba su pecho, el castaño solo gemía entre ellos.

-sí, sí quiero, por favor…-Ambos hombres no necesitaron de más para que ambos al mismo tiempo llevaran sus manos a la ropa interior del chico bajándola en un solo movimiento, Steve se fue directo a besar las piernas del chico mientras retiraba el bóxer de sus pies, subía con sus besos por las ejercitadas piernas del niño sintiendo como este temblaba cada vez que dejaba un beso en ellas, sus besos siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al trasero del chico, bendito trasero, era lo más exquisito que había visto nunca, era tan redondo, respingado y duro que le daban ganas de morderlo y hay que decirlo, no se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo, el chico dio un pequeño salto ante la mordida dada por el rubio y luego un gemido muy fuerte, Bucky se había metido la erección del chico en su boca saboreándola completa, pasaba su lengua por toda la extensión del menor, Peter era un manojo de gemidos, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y no dejaba de temblar de la excitación, el rubio llevo sus manos al trasero del menor separando sus nalgas pudiendo tener un primer plano de su pequeña entrada, se veía tan apretada y pequeña que se le hacía agua la boca, solo esperaba que Bucky lo dejara entrar en el castaño, lo deseaba con tantas ganas, sin pensarlo más acerco su boca a la rosada entrada del chico pasando su lengua por la pequeña hendidura, el gemido que soltó Peter era el más fuerte y gutural que habían escuchado hasta ahora, lo que lo motivo más, comenzó a pasar su lengua por alrededor de la entrada del chico, succionaba, lamia y mordía esa zona haciendo que el chico se derritiera en gemidos y necesitara buscar donde apoyarse para no caer, después de unos momentos comenzó a hacer presión con su lengua en la pequeña hendidura tratando de dilatar al castaño, podía sentir su erección no poder más por lo que rápidamente se quitó los pantalones sin dejar de lamer al chico, se tuvo que apartar por un segundo y se quitó el bóxer y la camisa que tenía puesta, quedando igual de desnudo que los otros dos, pudo ver como Bucky seguía succionando la erección del castaño haciéndola desaparecer por completo en su boca, volvió a su posición y volvió a atacar la pequeña entrada del niño, tomo las nalgas con sus manos apretándolas un poco y separándolas más haciendo que la entrada del menor se expandiera unos milímetros permitiéndole poder introducir su lengua dentro de esa cavidad, lamia concienzudamente la cavidad del chico haciendo movimientos oscilantes con su lengua para luego comenzar a penetrarlo con ella, el chico ya no gemía, se encontraba gritando por las sensaciones que le daban los dos hombres, Steve de a poco pudo notar como la entrada del chico comenzaba a ceder un poco de espacio facilitándole el que pudiera entrar más su lengua, podía sentir el aro de músculos apretar su lengua, en serio estaba disfrutando esto, se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y lo lamio llenándolo de saliva, volvió a dirigir su boca a la entrada del chico dando una leve succión y dejando mucha saliva en la cavidad del menor, cuando aparto su boca se pudo escuchar un húmedo pop que casi lo hace correrse de lo sucio que sonó, llevo su dedo anular a la entrada del chico trazando pequeños círculos por los bordes de la entrada masajeando y tentando, de a poco comenzó a intentar introducir su dedo pero la entrada del chico daba mucha resistencia, de un momento a otro lo entendió, se apartó un momento y se levantó quedando a la altura del chico, Peter lo miro entendiendo lo que el capitán había descubierto.

-Peter, tu…

-Por favor capitán, necesito que continúe, estoy muy cerca, por favor siga, necesito sentirlo- Steve se quedó paralizado por esas palabras, su erección dio un tirón por la manera tan necesitada con la que le hablo el chico, bajo su mirada a Bucky quien los miraba desde abajo aun arrodillado ante la erección de Parker, la mirada que le dio el soldado no daba espacio a replicas “cállate y come”, el moreno se volvió a meter la erección del chico en su boca haciéndole soltar gemidos y afirmarse a su cabello. 

Steve no puso más objeción y obedeció a James, se volvió a arrodillar ante el chico y volvió a posar su boca en la entrada del menor, mordiéndola levemente y metiendo su lengua tratando de dilatarla más, cuando ya estaba lo suficiente mojada volvió a intentar introducir su dedo, esta vez con más presión logrando que entrara la primera falange de sus dedo, escucho el quejido del chico y como su cuerpo se tensó por unos segundos para luego volver a gemir por la forma en que James succionaba su miembro, Steve paso su lengua por alrededor de la entrada del chico dejando más saliva en la zona y en su dedo tratando de estimular más para que no le doliera tanto, comenzó a mover de manera circular su digito de manera muy suave como dando un masaje sin dejar de lamer, poco a poco introducía su dedo sin dejar de estimular al castaño, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que lograba entrar un poco más, cuando ya tenía el dedo completo dentro del chico, comenzó a mover su dedo tratando de expandir la entrada del chico con movimientos circulares sacando gritos de placer y dolor del niño, la verdad no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, miro a James tratando que lo guiara de alguna manera, Barnes masturbaba con una mano al castaño sonriéndole de manera casi animal al rubio, llevo su mano hacia el trasero del chico tomando la mano de Steve haciendo que intensificara los movimiento dentro de Peter logrando que el chico solo gritara de placer y que todo su cuerpo temblara, cuando Steve ya entendió el ritmo, James apartó su mano llevándola a la boca del rubio, Steve sin dudarlo lamio su dedo, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente mojado, Bucky llevo su mano a la entrada del castaño empujando su dedo dentro del castaño a la par que Steve movía su dedo dentro del chico, Peter volvió a gritar aunque esta vez no supo identificar si de dolor o placer, vio como tiro del pelo de Bucky hacia atrás para poder observarlo, el moreno le sonrió y saco la lengua queriendo acercar su boca a la erección del chico mientras no dejaba de masturbarlo con una mano e introducir un dedo dentro del chico, Peter lo acerco a su miembro haciendo que se lo volviera a meter en la boca, cuando el dedo de Bucky entro por completo en Peter comenzó a moverlo de manera contraria a como lo hacía Steve haciendo que el cuerpo del chico temblara sin control, ambos movían sus dedos de manera ansiosa dentro del castaño dilatando más la entrada, James comenzó a introducir otro dedo mientras prácticamente daba mordidas en la erección de Peter haciéndolo llorar de la excitación, Steve siguió a Bucky luego de que terminara de introducir un dedo dentro del chico, el rubio comenzó a meter otro dedo dentro mientras el moreno no dejaba de mover sus dedos al interior de Peter, luego de unos minutos ya tenían en total cuatro dedos dentro del menor moviéndolos de manera diferente sin dejar de estimular el interior del chico logrando que Peter eyaculara en la boca de Barnes, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, Steve tuvo que afirmarlo de la espalda para evitar que callera, se levantó del piso sin sacar sus dedos del interior del chico, aun podía sentir como su entrada palpitaba apretando sus dedos, ya deseaba poder estar dentro de él, James también se levantó sin sacar sus dedos, con su mano libre movió los cabellos de Peter para poder ver bien su rostro, James los miro a ambos y luego saco la lengua, mostrando que aún tenía el semen de Peter, el castaño gimió impresionado por ello, James le hizo una seña a Steve quien acerco su boca para un beso, pudo sentir como Bucky dejaba la esencia del chico en su boca, sabía bien, dulce, trago para luego sacar su lengua y demostrarles que se lo había tragado, Peter los miro impresionados por eso, James sonrió para luego comenzar a besar al chico, haciendo que se probara a sí mismo, cuando dejaron de besarse, Bucky saco su lengua demostrando que aún quedaba un poco en su boca, volvió a tragar y a sacar su lengua dejándola limpia del semen de Peter.

-Ahora tu- Bucky le dijo a Peter sin apartar su mirada dando una arremetida con sus dedos dentro del chico quien jadeo ante ello, Peter trago y mostro su lengua sin resto de su esencia, el moreno sonrió ampliamente –así me gusta, hoy tomaremos mucha leche chicos- se apartó de los dos sacando sus dedos bruscamente del interior del castaño haciendo que soltara un quejido, los empujo suavemente hasta la cama haciendo que Peter cayera sentado sobre Steve aun con sus dedos dentro, el menor no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor ante esto, el rubio acaricio su espalda para calmarlo lanzándole una fea miraba al moreno por ser tan brusco con Peter –te contare lo que viene a continuación Peter, Steve entrara en ese pequeño agujero virgen que tienes, primero siendo suave para que luego te lo haga tan fuerte que mañana no podrás ni caminar a pesar de tu súper regeneración, cuando ustedes dos hayan terminado mientras siguen mis indicaciones, yo voy a meter mi pene dentro del trasero del Capitán América y darle tan fuerte como le gusta haciéndole gritar y dejándole marcas mientras tu aprenderás a hacerle sexo oral al capitán solo siguiendo mis indicaciones, no vamos a dejar que Steve acabe, lo necesitamos preparado para la otra ronda, en la cual tú te sentaras sobre Steve haciendo que te meta esa hermosa polla que tiene en tu hermoso trasero para luego yo ponerme sobre ti y meterte mi pene, aprenderás lo que es un II romano lindura- Peter estaba sorprendido por lo dicho, ni siquiera había entendido la mitad de todo lo que le dijo James pero solo asintió, miro a Steve quien se encontraba un poco tenso, Bucky se acercó a Steve y le dejo un suave beso en la boca – vamos cariño, es tu oportunidad de ser el activo, no tengas miedo, no lo vas a lastimar ¿cierto Peter?- el castaño miro impresionado al rubio.

-No, no me lastimaras, yo…- Peter se movió un poco en su regazo girando su torso para mirar al capitán, soltando un gemido al seguir sintiendo los dedos del rubio dentro de él, comenzó a dejar besos en su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, ambos comenzaron a tocarse suavemente, el rubio retiro sus dedos del interior del castaño para luego acostar al chico en la cama y posicionarse sobre él.

Bucky se sentó en una silla frente a la cama admirando el show que tenía frente a él, su impresionante rubio se encontraba bajando por el pecho del castaño dejando suaves besos por su piel hasta llegar a la nueva erección que tenía el mocoso, adoraba la juventud, tan rápido que se recuperaban, Steve tomo la erección del menor comenzando a lamer toda su extensión sin dejar de mirar a Peter, el chico también lo miraba impresionado por lo que hacía el capitán, en sus manos sostenía las sabanas en puño al tratar de controlarse, quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, mientras que James en su asiento se encontraba masturbándose admirando al chico, ese cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, lo calentaba mucho, hace tiempo que observaba al mocoso y sabía que Steve tampoco era indiferente al chico, lo había encontrado muchas veces observándolo, devorándoselo con la mirada, así que si ambos deseaban al chico, no veía nada de malo que ambos lo llevaran a la cama, al fin de cuentas si ambos estaban de acuerdo, no era engaño, además era la oportunidad de que Steve se estrenara, porque no importaban los años que pasaran o los cambios físicos de ambos, el siempre seria quien le diera a ese hermoso trasero americano, lo había sido cuando eran adolescentes, lo había seguido siendo cuando Steve se había convertido en el súper soldado y lo seguía siendo ahora, pero debía darle la oportunidad a Steve para que supiera que se siente dar y que mejor para eso que Peter, ese chico era perfecto para cualquier hombre activo, tenía esa inocencia que te volvía loco, ese bendito cuerpo y esa sumisión innata que daban ganas de devorarlo y darle duro contra cualquier superficie y además el saber que el chico era virgen, oh por dios, era la gloria, el mejor regalo de aniversario que le podría regalar a su rubio.


End file.
